Many plants which are native to North Carolina and surrounding areas have been used by Native Americans, slaves, and early European settlers for medicinal purposes. Utilization of some of these plants has continued to the present. This research proposal involves extraction of selected plants and testing of the extracts for biological or biochemical activity which correlates with known medicinal properties of therapeutic drugs. The initial focus is on plants which have been reputed to be effective against asthma. Many compounds which are effective bronchodilators cause elevated levels of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) by enhancing the activity of adenylate cyclase, or by inhibition of cAMP phosphodiesterase. Several antiasthma compounds also interfere with platelet aggregation. A database of 33 area plants which are reputed to be effective against asthma, has been compiled and preliminary studies have been initiated. The in-vitro enzymatic conversions of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) to cAMP, and of cAMP to adenosine monophosphate (AMP) are readily monitored by reverse phase high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). Plant extracts are assayed for cAMP content, potentiation of adenylate cyclase, and inhibition of cAMP phosphodiesterase. The mixtures will also be tested, at Bowman Gray Medical School, as inhibitors of Platelet aggregation. Active factions are further separated by extraction and preparative HPLC procedures. Individual compounds will be identified by spectroscopic techniques-IR, NMR, and MS. A similar approach will be taken in the investigation of plants which have been used for the treatment of other diseases.